Below the Surface
by Boska Josal
Summary: There are those who destroy freedom, those who protect it and then those who recreate its definition. When the the autobots encounter a pair of mechs, they learn that there is another side to their war, one that pre-existed both Autobots and Decepticons
1. Chapter 1

It all started with Cliffjumper getting being shot in the foot.

No one expected it, but after all not expecting an attack was the whole point of a surprise attack, but I digress.

Both he and Tracks were on sentry duty, standing on top of a small overhang on the side of a cliff. The base was on a secluded moon that the Decepticons had yet to discover, and all was quiet.

Their day had started monotonously enough, doing their patrols before heading out to the outcropping. Periodically they would radio back to the Communications hub and check in with and "all clear" and further contact was met with a fit from Red Alert, stating that mindless chatter would allow sufficient time for a Decepticon to trace their lines. After the third rant, Tracks and Cliffjumper unanimously agreed to keep all transmissions short, because the silence was much preferred over Red Alert. But even that sentiment was quickly worn down, because sentry duty was just so processor numbingly _boring._

Ironically, it would be at the very same moment that Cliffjumper wished that anything would happen, that that something occurred.

Their finely tuned audios would only pick up the faint '_snack_' before Cliffjumper went down howling. Swearing a plethora of expletives that would have a sailor blush, all the while clutching his pede. Tracks hit the dirt, pausing only a half second to bemoan his paint job, before comm.-ing the base. The alarms sounded and all combatant members of the Ark poured out of the ship, eager for a fight after so long in inactivity.

"Do you see anything" Prime radio-ed Tracks, who was sweeping the area through the scope of his gun.

"No sign of any-" He began but then cut off "There! Coordinates Alpha block 2,2,5"

Prime quickly relayed the coordinates to his troops and to Red Alert who was manning the cameras alongside Blaster in the Communication Hub. Ironhide and the Twins leapt out gleefully at the signal from Prime and raced off. Under direction from Red Alert, they snuck into a surrounding position around where the shot a finger to his lips, Ironhide motioned the Twins to stay quiet. They rolled their optics in annoyance, but did as he told. Creeping forward, Ironhide kept his audios peeled for any sound, and perked up when they met the sound of voices.

"What have I told you about sighting in your rifle when it was still loaded!?"

"Oh shut up for Primus sake, I don't even know how it hit that red guy in the first place, I wasn't even aiming for his foot, or even him!"

'Two confirmed interlopers Prime', Ironhide sent 'intent unknown'.

'Do not engage, continue surveillance with an open comm.' Prime sent back.

'Roger, Ironhide out'

The voices appeared to be arguing when Ironhide tuned back in. He shuffled closer to a clearer transmission.

"Oh yeah, what were you aiming for then?" the first voice snarled

"The rock ten paces to his left. I don't get it, maybe my internal targeting is messed again, 'cuz my rifle's fine" The second voice sounded younger and frustrated.

"Need me to drop you on your head again? That seemed to work last time" The second voice, more deeper, defiantly a mech offered offhand.

Everyone paused, Ratchet who was listening in along with the others, snorted in disbelief.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Eh, you know that's actually a pretty good idea."

Those near Ratchet spared a moment of amusement at his bug eyed look.

A shuffling could be heard from behind the rock, then a grunt.

"You know" the mech's voice sounded muffled and slightly strained. "you should lay off the energon treats

"Look who's talking fat aft" the second voice shot off, "now hurry up, the fluids rushing to my head, and you never know when red's buddies might pop up"

There was the sound of someone huffiing, a thump, a clank. Then silence

Everyone privy to the comm. line exchanged looks of incredulity. Ratchet was slack jawed in disbelief. The Twins shared a grin, then simultaneously scrabbled forward, with Ironhide close behind to see if what they think just happened actually occurred.

It had.

A large dark green mech stood over a smaller dark blue one looking slightly concerned, but not overly much, poking him with the long barrel of a sniper rifle. The blue mech, who was sprawled unmoving on the ground, twitched slightly with each poke.

"Yo you a'right?"

The blue one came alive slowly, rebooting and moving both black hands up to cradle his helm with a moan. Hissing he felt out the dent marring the side of his helm, drawing up one leg in reflex as he poked a particularly sore spot. Sighing, he flopped his left servo towards the discarded rifle beside him.

"Pash me muh gun plze" He slurred

In the background of the comm. Ironhide could hear Ratchet swearing about slurring and signs of cranial damage, but he didn't need the CMO to tell him that, any mech who got dropped on their head was bound to have some sort.

The Green mech had passed the rifle over to his prone companion, who grunted in thanks. Heaving himself up into a slightly wobbly sitting position, he blearily sighted it towards the overhand where Cliffjumper and Tracks had been. Firing with a soft _snack_ all mechs followed the trajectory of the laser flare.

The flare landed and bounced in the same spot where Cliffjumper had sat. Swearing the blue mech flopped back down. Evidently he had been aiming for the rock again.

'Hide and the twins had largely forgot that they were supposed to be prepping to engage the two unknowns, and so jumped slightly when Prime and his group of officers snuck in beside them. With a glare from Ironhide at having been startled, which Prime returned with amusement, the new comers hunkered down to watch.

The dark blue mech, who appeared to either be in contemplative silence, or had lasped into a coma, (as Ratchet muttered), suddenly shot up and snapped his helm towards the rocks where Prime and Co. where hiding. Eyeing them in a manner that was distinctly cold and calculating,he tilted his helm to the right, looking all for world as a curious bird, and then grinned, slightly crazed. Those behind the rocks tensed and powered up their weapons, ready to engage should their cover be blown. Prime held up a hand, ready to count down.

The blue mech got up and staggered over to his partner, Prime began to count down.

5

4

3

2

Everyone leaned forward, ready to spring out and attack.

"Ram me into that rock"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So this is my first story in a long time, and I'm having some trouble with it. My first chapter was kinda bad becuse I was trying ot get it out of my head, hopefully this one's a little better

* * *

There was little Prime could do to stop Ratchet from storming out from behind the rocks; no one was brave (or stupid) enough to try and stop the CMO when he was on the verge of an apoplectic rampage.

After the initial frozen pause after the blue mech's declaration, Prime had quickly stopped counting, and motioned for everyone to stand down. The order was easily complied with, as everyone was morbidly curious as to what would happen in the odd little drama that was playing out in front of them.

Well, everyone but Ratchet.

So as quick as the order to stand down was received, so was the order to be on guard, as Ratchet irately stormed out from behind the barrier of rocks.

"Just what in the name of Primus do you think you're doing?!?"

Both mechs snapped their heads around to look at the medic. To their credit, as surprised as they were, and one possibly suffering from head trauma, both fell into combat position with their guns drawn with relative ease and speed.

Ratchet, pausing but by no means cowed, glared at both of them with fists planted on his hips.

It seemed bizarrely surreal to Prime as he and his troops slowly fanned out and emerged from hiding. Neither mechs batted an eye at the sudden appearance of multiple mechs, and simultaneously tilted their helms to the right to stare unflinchingly at Ratchet, who by now, was working himself up into a fine rage. Not only from the combination of rather unconventional means of repair and then subsequent demands for more inflicted damage, but also from the incredible lack of reaction.

It just didn't happen, _everyone_feared Ratchet, even Decepticons.

Then it got even odder, like something out of a creepy horror film, they both slowly tilted their heads to the left, and just stared.

And stared.

Ratchet snapped

"What in the Pits are you looking at !?"

They stared some more.

Ratchet yelled and let loose one of his infamous wrenches, aiming for the blue idiot that got him so mad in the first place.

With reactions that Ratchet, Prime and the others had rarely seen, the green mech reached out and snagged the projectile micrometers from the blue mechs face.

Now it was the other's turn to stare as the green mech slowly brought his hand back towards himself, eyed the wrench contemplatively, then turned to his companion.

"Know who he reminds me of? Socket"

"Yeah" The smaller mech sighed wistfully "He used to throw his medical tools at me too every time I went in for repairs, dunno why though."

"Maybe it's because you think a whack to the head is the universal cure all? Or that you usually do something stupid and get yourself slagged for no reason?" Offered the green mech unhelpfully

"It is" insisted the blue mech, "and heh, good times"

Ratchet, although thrown off that there was another mech who was similar in attitude and profession as him, had recovered quickly and appeared to be restraining himself from strangling the two.

Prime moved up beside him just as a precaution.

That finally seemed to alert the two that they were in numerous company. Glancing about, they made slow calculatory moves that placed them nearly side by side and placed them in a position where all mechs present were in vision range.

Prime could see Prowl in the corner of his optic running battle simulations in his head if his expression was any thing to go buy. Ironhide was flexing his servos, cannons at the ready; even Jazz seemed prepped and set for a fight.

The green and blue mechs were slowly bringing their guns up to bear and were edging backwards, towards where there was a gap in the rock columns that went unnoticed until now.

Prime held up his hands placatingly, if these mechs were happy to simply back out and disappear, then he wouldn't stop them. They didn't appear to be Decepticons, and had made no ill move towards his troops, save for the errant shot to Clifjumper's foot.

Prime's happy though was shot to bits when the Aerialbots flew over head on routine patrol.

* * *

Taking the movement as hostile behavior, the unknown mechs scrabbled for the rocky overhangs and interchangeably laid down cover fire for each other. Prime's group was forced to retaliate. Cursing out loud, Prime and Ratchet had to bolt back to the rocks to avoid being caught in the middle of the firefight.

But as soon as it had begun, it ended. There was a yelp and a curse, then no return fire from the and the others stopped firing, but kept their servos on the triggers.

There was the sound of muffled voices, arguing, and then a quick silence that was followed by a shriek of pain.

Then nothing.

They waited with baited breath, usually at this point the opposing side would surrender in order to gain medical attention for their comrade.

Still nothing.

Some shifted uncomfortably, nervous and worried.

Nothing

It was Jazz who picked up the sound first, being naturally in tune with harmonics and beats. A faint sound, a whisper. It soon rose into a muted growl, with a set rhythm. He slashed his hand across his throat, the universal sign to 'shut up' and then tapped the side of his head. The others did and strained their audials to listen.

"_Hounds"_ the wind seemed to whisper

"_Hounds" _it then seemed to growl

"_Hounds"_ a snarl

"_Hounds"_ a dull shout

Prime and the officers didn't know what to make of it. Prowl looked like he was going to blow a circuit, Ironhide was slightly offset; Jazz shifted in place, Ratchet looked baffled.

The twins perked up.

Each repeat of the chant was accompanied with a thump, as if someone was striking a fist against the ground. There was a repeat, this time at a full blown roar, and then there were words.

"Who guards the gates of the Pit?"

"_The Hounds"_

"Whose Names do the crowds roar?"

"_The Hounds"_

"Whose hands weave a tale of death?"

"_The Hounds"_

"Whose names will go down in infamy?"

"_The Hounds" _It became a primal scream

Prime shifted nervously, unsure of what to make of it, his officers were equally puzzled. Sideswipe was practically dancing in place, and Sunstreaker was leaning forward eagerly. Prime wondered if they knew something he didn't, they looked positively gleeful.

The chant sped up, a simple repeat, it rose in pace until it abruptly ended as a battle cry. The twins leapt out of the line without orders from Prime. And just in time, as the green and blue mechs reappeared, The green one wielding a deadly looking war hammer, and the blue one brandishing what appeared to be a long knife in one hand and whipping a length of chain with a blade attached to the end of it in the other.

There was no sign of the guns they held before, and their armor had changed as well. Their lower faces were covered by some sort of battle mask, and both had removed pieces of their armor for more mobility. They moved dangerously, like a predator stalking its prey. The large green one snarled, more monster than mech, and the blue one screamed mad cackles. They were in full battle rage, Prime saw and seemed to pale, their optics were pure,blinding white.

He was knocked back when Sideswipe shoved both his and Sunstreaker's guns into his chest. Rumbling surprisingly, he stared at the Twins uncomprehendedly. Both had stripped of peices of their armor, and had brought out their long arm blades. Sunstreaker was bouncing from pede to pede, humming something under his breath, and Sideswipe was rasping his blades together, drawing out each sound. They turned to each other and fist bumped with a maniacal grin. Then as one, they stepped forward.

The large unknown green mech roared a challange, thumping a fist across his chest, and the blue mech started to whip his deadly chain faster and faster making it spin and writhe until it was a mere blurr. The twins crouched and roared back, and then leapt


	3. Chapter 3

It was like some bizarre and murderous dance, mused Prime. Each never giving way and moving in synchronized ease to evade then strike at their opponent. Energon bled form cuts and gashes on either side. And the smell of it only seemed to excite the combatants more.

It was disconcerting to Prime and the others, to see how much the twins seemed to enjoy ripping into the other mechs with their bare hands, and how the other mechs seemed to enjoy returning the favor just as well.

There was little Prime could do, engaged in close contact as they were, he could not risk firing upon them for fear of hitting on of his own mechs. For once, Prime was unable to do anything.

And he didn't like it.

While Prime was debating with himself, Ratchet on the other hand was debating with Prowl. Or rather Ratchet was debating _at_ Prowl, loudly.

"What do you mean we can't do anything? Just go in there are yank the buggers out!"

"That would put the mech retrieving them in danger, and my battle computer calculated that the danger would not only be from those other mechs, but the twins as well. All four seem to have reached an advanced state of battle rage." Prowl tried to reason with the irate medic.

"Well what in the Pits are we supposed to do then, they're tearing each other apart!"

This was true, as both looked up at the sound of Sideswipes yelp, only to see part of his arm plating go flying over their head.

Sunstreaker, on the other hand, seemed to be fairing slightly better than his brother. Dented,scuffed and scrapped, his paint job was sure to be moaned about later, but other wise he seemed relatively unhurt, with small cuts littered here and there.

The dark blue mech who was his opponent, seemed to be in the same condition, but had reverted to using just the long daggers in his hands, abandoning the use of his bladed chain. Both were engaged in a full on wrestle, snarling like turbocats and grappling for hand holds, while simultaneously the others.

They fell apart, rolling to their feet, and began to engage each other with their blades. The clang of metal against metal rang out as they weaved, ducked and parried each other skillfully.

If they hadn't been out to kill each other, Ratchet would have been impressed.

Sideswipe gave a screech, which brought Ratchet's attention back him. While Sunstreaker appeared to be fairing well, even gaining the upper hand. Sideswipe was being thoroughly trounced. The large green mech had a few hit marks on his armour, but that was nothing compared to Sideswipe who was steadily looking like the finishing end of a trash compacter.

But still he viciously fought back, clawing, stabbing and tearing, and Ratchet, who had seen the twins in all sorts of battle rage, was unnerved

They all fought like it was their last fight, against someone who had grievously wounded them before, or had taken something very dear to them, and now had a personal vendetta towards. Their moves were calculated, judging how their opponent moved, seeming to recognize their style and formulate ways to counter attack in a sparkbeat. It was vicious, cruel, barbaric, horrifying, and there was a sick joy to it. Like they were reveling in the glory of bloodshed, and could loose themselves in the ecstasy of it all.

And then they laughed.

Everyone who was watching's energon ran cold. The simple sound of that laugh that the four of them shared, the way that each of them moved unrestrained and gleeful into the fight; the look of reckless abandon on their faces. And the complete and utter whiteness of their optics.

It looked like they had all gone mad.

They tore into each other with new energy. Sunstreaker and the blue mech still on equal ground, and Sideswipe rapidly recovering to meet the green mech head on. It was possible to hear the ragged pant of intakes over the roars and yells, and the wheeze of hydraulics as the owners pushed themselves again and again.

And with a sense of horrible timing, the wind picked up. The small arena that was formed by the rocks created a whirlwind of dust and sand, it bit into every crevice in a mechs armor, and blinded everyone. Prime and his men were able to find cover from the small sandstorm behind the rocks. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were not. Despite the lack of visibility, the fight between the four went on. While most of the sounds were muffled by the howling wind, it was possible to hear the clank and rasp as metal met metal, and steel clashed against steel.

Huddled against the rocks, and covering their optics to keep out the grit, Prime and the others could do nothing but listen. Their audios were strained, trying to find out how their pair of troublemakers were fairing. The muted sounds of the fight could still be heard, and now voices as well. Catcalls and laughter, both sides appeared to be taking digs at each other and retorting at certain points that had struck a chord of offense.

The wind was dying down, and the sounds of the fight had moved from armed combat to the sounds of grappling and wrestling. The grunts, swear and thumps of the four were clearer now. A rustling from near the rocks told of a struggle that ended in a roll by the officers position.

" you bit me!"

The fight stopped.

As did the wind.

Prime in the others peered over the rocks. An did a double take.

All four of the fighters stood in a loose circle. Or rather the unknown mechs and Sunstreaker stood in a circle, and Sideswipe was seated on his aft and was frantically scrubbing at his tongue with both hands. The green mech was clutching his servo with the other as the blue mech fussed over it and Sunstreaker was looking scandalized at his brother.

"You bit him?! Why would you bite him?"

"Blerh" was the only reply he received.

"It doesn't look too bad" commented the blue mech " it barely broke through the plating, but you never know what sort of virus that scrap heap might be carrying"

"Hey!"

"Shut up Sides, serves you right, I mean really biting? what are you a sparkling?"

"Hey in my defense he was waving it right in front of me, and thanks for caring about the fact he had me in a stranglehold and was about to pop my head off" Sideswipe snarked

They continued to argue, with the other two mechs ignoring them as they tended to each other injuries, once in a while leaning out of the way of a wildly gesturing limb. After the brothers had settled what ever dispute they were squabbling about they wandered over to the other two and then all four of them began mingling and chatting quietly.

Prime, having decided that he had used up his months worth of Confusing Moments quota, left his position from behind the rocks and determinedly made his way over, with the others straggling along behind them he was able to hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

Sideswipe and the large green mech appeared to be poking fun at each others fighting technique, with Sideswipe taking a good ribbing about his less than stellar appearance. Sideswipe pouted and this resulted in being on the receiving end of a head lock and fierce noogie-ing, courtesy of the green mech. Sunstreaker was examining a long scratch down his arm whilst complaining about his paintjob while the blue mech laughed at him while tending to a cut on his other arm.

"I mean look at it, do you see the size of this thing" He whined, gesturing the scratch, which prompted sniggering from the smaller mech.

" That's what she said"

Sideswipe, ever the appreciative of a well timed dirty joke, laughed from where his head was still wedged underneath a bulky green arm. Sunstreaker scowled sullenly with a small 'humph'. The blue mech, seeing his pout (yes a pout, no matter how many times he would deny it), smiled deviously.

"Would you like me to kiss it better?" There was something about that voice that Prime couldn't place his finger on, but didn't have time to figure out, hearing a dangerous sounding fizz from Prowl's direction.

Sunstreaker scowled even more.

"No...." he said sulkily " yes"

(Prowl's optics flickered.)

The blue mech giggled?, before placing an exaggeratedly loud kiss on his arm, before cocking out a hip and placing a hand on it with a raised brow."Any where else?"

"Wellllll" Sunstreaker drawled out, sauntering over to lean over the mech, " I think I could use one right here" he tapped his lip plates, grinning rogue-ishly.

The blue mech laughed and retracted off the grilled mouth guard covering the lower part of its face, revealing a wildly grinning femme's face.

"I had forgotten how much of cheeseball you were, and with corny charm like that how can I say no?" She all but squealed before launching herself at him.

Prowl went down with a pop and puff of smoke

* * *

AN:/ -ducks-Don't kill me!

I realize how horribly out of character Sunstreaker is, but don't worry everyone's favorite daffodil of doom will return.

As a heads up, exams are coming up so there might be a week or so delay on any new chapters in the next few days, and sorry for the delay on this chapter. ill try to post the 4th one later tonight


	4. Chapter 4

Just under the sounds of Sideswipe (who still in a headlock) and the green mech exaggerated gagging, and Ratchet swearing over Prowl, it was possible to hear Prime mutter 'why me?'

It was utter confusion, Ironhide was trying to pry Sideswipe out of the green mechs grasp, but was failing spectacularly, as each time he made a grab for him, the green mech would cheerful dodge to the side, drawing a strangled 'urk' from Sideswipe, who was keeping up a loud stream of reprimands at both mechs. At Ironhide for failing to get him, and at the green mech for amusedly refusing to let him free, or "for at least Primus sake loosen up, you're fragging strangling me!"

Jazz, who was dancing in place indecisively, looked between the trio and to where Ratchet was working on Prowl. Wanting to help Ironhide, who was yelling at him to "get your aft over here slaggit!", but unable to leave his downed friend's side the indecision was clear on his face. Prime, with a sigh, shooed him towards Ratchet, to where he promptly darted to hover anxiously, much to the annoyance of Ratchet.

Sunstreaker and the blue femme were still all over each other, and Prime decided to leave it at that and went in the opposite direction of the couple. Which, coincidently, was towards where Sideswipe was wailing pitifully as he was dragged along by the green mech. Ironhide it appeared, had given up reasoning and had launched him self towards the green mech, who was deftly dodging each grab.

The combined sounds of Sideswipes yelping, Ironhide's shouting, Ratchet's loud swearing and the incessant demands on Red Alert over the comm. where giving Prime a processor ache. The pressure and sounds kept building and the throbbing was mounting behind his forehead. Pinching the bridge of his nose plate between his thumb and finger, he vented a sigh. Then

"ENOUGH!"

While it didn't have the full desired reaction Prime was hoping for, it would suffice.

Sunstreaker and the blue femme had spared him a moments glance before simultaneously giving a rude hand gesture and going back to their previous activity. Ratchet had toned down his swearing and Red Alert had wisely shut up over the radio. The three way tangle had evolved into a tug of war between the green mech and Ironhide, with Sideswipe, who had given up all struggles, resignedly being stretched between the two off them. At Prime's shout they had comically froze in place, whipping their head around to look at him. Sideswipe was staring at him too, with desperate, pleading optics, begging to be saved.

If Prime had been human, he would have gained a few grey hairs, if not a whole head. He sighed again before squaring his shoulders and walking over. Standing before them, he looked from the green mech's amused face, to Sideswipe's unamused face and then to Ironhide's frustrated face. He sighed for a third time.

"Ironhide let him go"

He held up a hand stalling any protest and motioned for the order to be complied. Ironhide reluctantly released Sideswipes feet and stepped back.

Quick as lightning Sideswipe tried to escape but was jerked back by the green mech, who cheerfully bundled him back into a headlock, where Sideswipe slouched, resigned. The green mech paused, as if expecting further protest, then comfortingly patted Sideswipes head as one might with a dog.

"Thare Swipes, tain't so bad innit?" The mech's accent was something of a rarity, while there was little to be said about his grammar, the sound was something of a cross between Ironhide's rough drawl and Mirage's cultured voice, as he had spent time amongst both the elite and the country folk. "Ye jest had to keep quiet like and ah woulda let cher go". Sideswipe said nothing, just huffed miserably. His captor continued to pet him.

Turning his attention away from miserable Sideswipe to Prime and Ironhide, the big mech grinned.

" Afternoon sir, if ye can jest give me a mo' ah ken peel those two offa each othe' an make some introductions yeah?" Not leaving time for Prime to respond, he turned and whistled piercingly between his fingers at Sunstreaker and the blue femme. The two separated reluctantly, and made their way over to where the four of them were standing. Sunstreaker slung an arm over the blue femme's shoulder with a lazy smile, looking more relaxed than Prime had ever seen him.

"Yeah?" he rumbled.

"time to play the name game 'streaker"

Prime was surprised to see that the nickname did nothing to faze the yellow warrior, who normally at any shortening or mangling of his name would generally be annoyed ranging on the verge of an apocalyptic fit. Sunstreaker only shrugged.

" The name's Havoc, and this here's Whiplash" the green mech gestured to the blue femme, who in return nodded her head in greeting towards Prime and Ironhide.

"Greetings Havoc and Whiplash, I am Optimus Prime and this is Ironhide, I see you are already acquainted with the twins?" Prime inquired

Whiplash, who had been mostly silent besides her earlier outburst spoke up.

" We've known for longer than anyone ever has and ever will, but I think any further introductions and explanations should probably wait until we have the proper settings to discuss what we have come to say. It is not safe to speak of such matters in the open."

Prime dipped his helm in acquiescence, well versed in the matter of secrecy. Although he mused sardonically, if the matter was one of great secrecy, why did the two newcomers create such as seen as the battle? But he pushed such thoughts aside, curious as to what they wanted to speak about. He quickly comm.-ed ahead to let Red Alert know they were bringing them in, and checked in with Ratchet for any progress on Prowl.

"Idiot'll be fine" Ratchet replied to his query "It wasn't his battle computer, but rather the fact that she called Sunstreaker a cheese ball, it took him by surprise"

Ratchet didn't say that he himself had needed to reboot his audios to make sure that he had indeed heard that correctly, and had nearly gone down in surprise when he heard it the second time.

"Get him back on his feet then" acknowledged Prime "we'll need him to be there when we have a talk with those two.

When he turned back to the newcomers, he was surprised to see all four of them interacting pleasantly with Ironhide, who until then had been silent and cold. The green mech, Havoc was showing him how to hold Sideswipe in a headlock, with Whiplash and Sunstreaker throwing in the odd comment here and there.

"So tell me why am I doin this again?" Ironhide asked gruffly

"Because" Havoc replied cheerfully "once he's in it Sider's will act just like a pouty little kitten. He'll be pissed for sure, but he can't go anywhere" Sure enough Sideswipe was muttering under his breath, disgruntled but keeping still.

"And" continued Havoc "if ye pet him, he simmers down right quick" As if to prove his point, he reached out and started to rub Sideswipe's helm, which caused the mutterings to increase sharply then drop off as Havoc kept stroking. There was a moment of silence as Ironhide and Prime stared disbelievingly at Sideswipe who quieted with a look of grumpy contentment on his face.

"Just so you know I hate you right now"

"Aw s'okay Siders, now that me 'n' Whips are here ye can get a head rub anytime ye want.

"I still hate you" grumbled a complacent Sideswipe.

"Just think Prime "Ironhide whispered in awe "How much trouble could have been easily stopped if we had known this before"

Prime did, casting back through his memory banks he recalled hundreds of times a simple prank had blown up into a full scale brawl on account of trying to catch and hold shifted uneasily when Prime suddenly grinned, looking for all the world as if Christmas had come early. Prime turned and gave a soft pat to the top of Sideswipe's helm, weirding out Ironhide even more.

"Just wait until Prowl finds out about this" remarked Prime, causing Ironhide to snigger and Sideswipe grumble.


End file.
